Roti dan Musik
by Niji Shourei06
Summary: Semuanya terjadi begitu saja dan spontan. Dari memperhatikan kemudian mendekati yang setelahnya saling memberi. Menciptakan suatu perasaan yang tak terduga bagi keduanya/ For NHFD #5/


**Naruto** © _Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story_ By **Yumi Murakami**

**Warning:** AU, OOC, Typo(s)

Maksud membuat fanfik ini adalah untuk kesenangan semata tanpa maksud mengambil apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dedicated for **__NaruHina Fluffy Day #5_

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa lelaki itu duduk di bangku bawah pohon saat jam istirahat sembari menikmati lagu dari headset yang terpasang manis dikedua telinganya, tidak seperti murid lainnya yang lebih memilih makan siang di kantin atau atap sekolah.

Hidup serasa hanya miliknya jika sudah menikmati alunan lagu dari kabel terpasang dengan i-phone. Mata ia pejam, memanjakan helaian kuning dari wajah tan-nya yang dihias oleh tiga tanda di masing-masing pipi.

Hinata tak mengetahui nama pemuda tersebut, tapi baginya ia terlalu menarik untuk diperhatikan. Apalagi Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah mengabaikan suatu hal menarik.

Dari jendela kelas Hinata terus memperhatikan lelaki itu dan roti didepannya dilupakan sejenak. Rela menunggu bermenit-menit tanpa suatu perubahan berarti seperti posisi duduk bersandar menghadap atas atau terganggu oleh teman yang mungkin menghampiri.

Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya dalam benak, apakah pemuda manis itu tak memiliki teman hingga harus menyendiri di bangku bawah pohon? Apakah ia tidak lapar sampai melewati jam makan siang hanya untuk mendengarkan musik? Tidak adakah kegiatan lain selain itu?

Percuma bertanya tanpa ada jawaban akhirnya yang bisa Hinata lakukan hanyalah memperhatikan dari jauh. Kini dirinya pantas disebut _stalker_ karena memperhatikan seseorang secara diam-diam. Tapi Hinata kan hanya kebetulan saja tertarik pada suatu objek aneh yang ada disekitarnya. Contoh saja lelaki berambut kuning itu.

Tidak ada keinginan baginya untuk mencari tahu nama, kelas atau apapun tentangnya. Cukup dengan melihat dari jauh. Namun manusia pasti memiliki rasa penasaran yang menipiskan kalimat 'cukup', merubahnya menjadi 'kurang'. Ia makin penasaran setelah beberapa hari ini Hinata memiliki hobi baru yaitu memperhatika lelaki itu.

Pertanyaannya bertambah lagi, apa yang ia dengar sekarang? Lagu apa? Siapa penyanyinya? Kenapa memilih tempat di kursi bawah pohon tidak di atap saja? Kenapa tidak bersama teman-temannya? Dan lain-lain yang makin meliar.

Hinata mendesah lelah, ia harus bagaimana?

Haruskah ia mendekati pemuda itu dulu? Tapi Hinata gadis yang dengan mudah mendekati seorang lelaki.

Helaan nafas Hinata lakukan lagi, ia lelah memikirkan caranya.

Tanpa sengaja manik mutiaranya berhadapan pada dua bungkus roti diatas mejanya. Tersenyum senang saat ide melintas di otak berkat roti. Mungkin dengan ini ia bisa berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

Menyiapkan keberaniannya dan menggenggam kedua roti didepan dada. Berharap lelaki itu tidak sejudes atau tidak keberatan untuk sedikit berkenalan dengannya.

Ah, masa bodoh soal tolakan atau disebut 'cari perhatian'. Hinata hanya ingin mengetahui namanya saja. Mungkin itu bisa memuaskan dirinya.

"A-ano," ucap Hinata lirih saat sudah berada di samping lelaki tersebut. Menunggu selama 2 menit tak ada respon apapun. Mungkinkah suaranya terlalu lirih? "Pe-permisi." Mencoba memanggil dengan suara sedikit ia tinggikan, harapannya tercapai, lelaki itu membuka kelopak matanya―menampakkan netra biru sapphier yang langsung melirik mencari asal pemanggil.

Tubuhnya ia tegakkan begitu menemukan seorang gadis berdiri disampingnya sambil membawa roti. Ia tersenyum kaku―bingung―kemudian menggeser tubuh bermaksud mempersilahkan. Mungkin gadis ini ingin duduk disampingnya karena tidak ada tempat untuknya duduk.

Hinata agak ragu menempati bangku tersebut, namun dengan keyakinan yang sudah terlanjur disini akhirnya sedikit takut ia menduduki bangku disamping lelaki berambut pirang.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanyanya mencari tahu setelah melepaskan earphone.

"Ma-maaf aku mengganggumu." Kepala Hinata tertunduk, menghindari tatapan dari pemuda disamping. Oh ayolah, sekarang dirinya sudah berada disini, kabur lagi juga percuma. Lelaki ini pasti menilainya gadis aneh.

"Tidak masalah." Diluar dugaan ia menerima, dilihat melalui lirikannya Hinata bisa melihat senyum lebar yang ditunjukkan padanya. Seketika membuat wajah Hinata memerah malu.

"Ada perlu denganku kah? Kenapa?" Ia bertanya lagi, Hinata datang tiba-tiba dan duduk disebelahnya itu agak aneh jika tidak ada maksud apapun.

Mendadak Hinata gelapan, kalimat yang tadi sudah ia persiapkan buyar. "Se-sebenarnya, hanya i-ingin menyerahkan ini u-untukmu." Memalukan! Sungguh, Hinata yakin apa yang ia lakukan sangat memalukan. Membungkuk sedikit sambil menyodorkan salah satu roti pada si pirang, nada ucapannya pun meninggi. Kegugupannya menjadi jelas terlihat sekarang.

Pemuda itu lantas tertawa keras, menarik pandang Hinata yang penasaran.

"Hahahaha... Iya, terima kasih. Tapi jujur saja kau ini aneh―ah bukan, susah ditebak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bersifat spontan. Itu sangat lucu tahu?"

Mendengarnya membuat bibir Hinata memanyun tak terima, benarkan perkiraannya. Penilaian pertama oleh lelaki itu adalah Hinata yang aneh.

"―tapi aku suka. Kau gadis yang menarik."

"Eh?" Namun kelanjutan dari kalimatnya sukses mematungkan tubuh Hinata terkejut. Apa maksud dari kata _suka_ itu? Karena kata _suka_ termasuk banyak arti disini, dan jangan sampai Hinata salah mengartikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?" Ia bertanya lagi, kembali memasang headset ke kedua telinganya. Padahal ada gadis disebelahnya yang sedang ia ajak bicara tapi terkesan acuh dengan menyumpal telinga.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata, murid kelas 2-1." Sahut Hinata memperkenalkan diri, membungkuk sedikit.

"Oh, anak kelas 2-1 ya? Aku kelas 2-4, Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal Hinata-_chan_."

Pemuda pirang ini―Naruto pun penuh kejutan. Setelah menyatakan kata _suka_ sekarang dengan seenaknya memanggil dengan nama kecil Hinata serta menambahi _suffix chan _diakhir namanya. Bukan bermaksud melarang, tapi bukankah itu kurang sopan? Tapi dilihat dari sikap Naruto yang cuek sepertinya sudah memberikan alasannya.

"O-oh iya, i-ini untuk U-uzumaki-_san._" Menyodorkan roti pada Naruto yang tadi sempat tertunda. Naruto sendiri langsung menerimanya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku biasa saja, Hinata-_chan?_ Panggil saja Naruto, itu terlalu formal." Pintanya menoleh pada Hinata.

"A-ah tapi―"

"Aku kurang suka dengan panggilan seperti itu," Tangannya dengan cepat membuka bungkusan roti kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulut dan mengigit seperempat sekaligus. Ah roti rasa susu-keju, salah satu rasa kesukaan Naruto.

Hinata menyerah, "Baiklah." Dan setelahnya terjadi keheningan. Hinata yang bingung mencari topik pembicaraan―pada dasarnya Hinata bukanlah gadis yang mudah bicara―menjadi alasan utama. Lagi, Naruto juga tampak menikmati roti yang diberi Hinata tadi dengan lagu dari earphone.

"Ne, Hinata-_chan_. Mau mendengarkan lagu?" Tawar Naruto melepaskan salah satu earphone ditelinganya kemudia menyerahkan pada Hinata.

Ragu ia terima earphone tersebut lalu memasangkannya ketelinga dan langsung memperdengarkan musik yang ia tidak ketahui, namun kedengaran nyaman. Dari suara dan nada seperti berada disurga walau awal ia mendengarkannya agak merinding karena suara dari penyanyi yang indah. Mungkin karena inilah Naruto selalu terlihat santai dibawah pohon rindang sambil duduk bersandar menghadap ke atas. Bisa saja jika Hinata berlamaan mendengarkan musik ini ia bisa tidur juga.

"Ini sebenarnya soundtrack anime. Hahahaha..." Gelak tawa Naruto menyadarkan Hinata dari ketenangan dan langsung menoleh pada si tersangka. Alisnya terangkat bingung. "Judulnya _'Vogel im Kafig'. _Bagus ya?"

Hinata merespon dengan anggukkan saja. Ia tidak tahu begitu banyak soal anime, dirinya bukan otaku. Mungkinkah Naruto ini seorang otaku?

"Tapi aku bukan otaku, lagu ini memang ost anime. Tapi aku diberi oleh temanku yang otaku. Begitulah." Jelas Naruto seolah tahu apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata.

Sepertinya Naruto ini memang lelaki yang penuh kejutan.

Keadaan hening lagi, bingung ingin melakukan apa akhirnya Hinata memakan roti miliknya sambil mendengarkan musik dan lagu dari earphone Naruto yang selalu berganti-ganti. Walau Hinata tidak tahu lagu apa, tapi ia merasa semuanya bagus. Naruto memang pintar dalam memilih untuk memenuhi isi playlistnya.

"Kau tahu Hinata-_chan,_ lagu itu bisa menenangkan diri kita lho." Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, masih memejamkan kedua matanya menghadap ke langit. Membiarkan wajahnya diterpa angin musim semi. Memposisikan diri seperti biasa.

"Lagu atau musik apa yang Naruto-_kun _suka?"

"Apa saja, yang penting enak didengar. Hehehe... Kalau Hinata-_chan_?"

"Sama!"

Obrolan mereka berjalan lancar, kelamaan tanpa mereka sadari satu sama lain sudah merasa nyaman.

"Hinata-_chan_, suka roti apa? Rasa apa?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya setelah sadar rotinya sudah habis, tersisa bungkusnya saja di genggaman.

"Susu yang ditambah keju. Itu enak, karena perpaduan rasanya ada. Padahal unsurnya sama, keju kan berasal dari susu. Rasanya jadi antara manis dan asin."

"Ah kita sama. Aku juga suka rasa susu-keju. Dan alasannya pun sama seperti Hinata-_chan_." Jawab Naruto bernada ceria, dia lelaki tipe yang hyperactive. "Oh ya Hinata-_chan_, daritadi aku ingin tanya padamu."

"A-apa, Naruto_-kun?"_Hinata jadi penasaran, karena nada bicara Naruto jadi berubah menjadi sangat serius. Khawatir jika pertanyaan ini justru akan membuat Hinata bingung nanti. Apa yang aneh-aneh?

"Kenapa kau mendatangiku? Kau sudah tahu aku lama?"

"Ah itu―" Benarkan? Hinata panik, ia harus mengatakan apa? Haruskah ia jujur dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Setelah beberapa menit ia berfikir akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Menutupi sebuah rahasia juga percuma saja, toh ini salahnya yang sudah lancang. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memperhatikan Naruto-_kun_, dari jendela kelas."

Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh pada bangunan sekolah, lebih tepatnya ke kelas Hinata.

"Kau memperhatikanku dari sana?"

"I-iya, maafkan aku."

"Heee... Kau stalker ya?"

Terkejut luar biasa saat Hinata mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Naruto sudah berjarak sangat dekat dengannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lantas membuat Hinata berjengit dan terpekik kaget, menjauhkan diri hingga earphone terlepas dari telinganya.

Melihat reaksi Hinata membuat Naruto tertawa keras. Gadis ini sangat lucu.

"Hahahaha... Hinata-_chan_, kau lucu ya. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Malah aku merasa sangat spesial."

Kepala Hinata memiring tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ya, sangat spesial sampai-sampai diperhatikan olehmu. Hahahaha..."

Bibirnya memanyun lagi, bukan karena tidak terima seperti tadi. Tapi terkesan menahan malu. Dia sama sekali tak merasa lelaki ini membuatnya risih atau apapun. Padahal Naruto berkali-kali menggodanya. Ia merasa nyaman saja bersama Naruto. Ditemani oleh roti dan musik. Tidak kali ini saja mereka lakukan, tapi tiap jam istirahat.

Mereka memiliki kesamaan.

Kenyamanan dan kesamaan mereka tidak terduga, pertemuan mereka secara tiba-tiba dan spontan. Seperti sifat mereka masing-masing.

Semuanya berkat roti dan musik yang menjadi penghubung mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

Ini apa sih? Ah abaikan, cuman buat menuh-menuhin archive list fandom dan nambahin stok fanfict fluffy di event.

_**HAPPY NaruHina FLUFFY DAY! \ :D /**_

Saya tahu, ini telat. Tapi yang penting ikutan. Dan saya juga tahu ini gaje, yang penting selesai :v #dibacok

Makasih buat _'someone'_ #tsaaah atas sarannya dan idenya.

Oh ya, berkenan RnR gak nih? Onegai~ ^^


End file.
